Red (Pokémon)
Red (レッド, Reddo), is both a fictional character and protagonist from the Super Kingdom Bros.' ''Pokémon'' series created by Satoshi Tajiri. He is a Pokémon Trainer of Pallet Town in the Kanto region. "If you wanna catch a Pokémon... You gotta weaken it first, then throw the Poké Ball." :—Red. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Bryce Papenbrook (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Albanian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Cantonese), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (Galician), Not Known (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Indonesian), Not Known (Isralian), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Mandarin), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Tagalog), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Turkish), Not Known (Valencian), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Red wears a black shirt with a red vest with white pockets, dark blue jeans with blue flame details on it and new sneakers that matches his clothes. He also wears a black wristband and carries a blue backpack. * Hair Color: Light Black * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Brown * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Red is a cheerful trainer, who cares about Pokémon and has a lot of curiosity in learning about them. He is shown weak in the start of his journey as compared to Blue in the short film but he gains knowledge about Pokémon by time to time and then defeats Blue in the end at the Pokémon League and becomes the champion. He wants to fill up the PokéDex for Professor Oak in order to fulfill Professor Oak's life long dream. Relationships Friends and Allies * Resistance ** Brock Harrison ** Misty ** Erika ** Blaine ** Whitney ** Roark ** Fantina ** Cilan ** Iris ** Elite Four * Ash Ketchum * Green * Mr. Fuji * Hilbert Black * Bianca Family * Unnamed mother * Unnamed father Neutral * Lt. Surge * Sabrina * Koga Rivals * Blue Oak Enemies * Team Rocket ** Giovanni ** Jessie ** James ** Jake ** Meowth * Team Plasma Pokémon On hand * Charmander → Charmeleon → Charizard ↔ Mega Charizard X (♂) * Pikachu (♂) * Snorlax (♂) * Poliwag → Poliwhirl → Poliwrath * Aerodactyl * Bellsprout → Weepinbell → Victreebel Back-Up Currently in rotation With Professor Oak This section shows the Pokémon that Red keeps at Professor Oak's laboratory. * Rattata * Spearow → Fearow * Bulbasaur → Ivysaur → Venusaur ↔ Mega Venusaur (♂) * Caterpie → Metapod * Pidgey → Pidgeotto → Pidgeot * Nidoran♂ → Nidorino → Nidoking (♂) * Diglett * Magikarp → Gyarados * Eevee → Vaporeon * Eevee → Jolteon * Eevee → Flareon * Eevee → Espeon * Psyduck → Golduck (♂) * Lapras * Haunter → Gengar * Kabuto → Kabutops * Hitmonlee (♂) * Scyther * Dodrio (♀) * Persian * Arbok * Tentacool * Chansey (♀) * Ponyta → Rapidash * Tauros * Articuno * Zapdos * Moltres * Slowpoke → Slowbro * Drowzee → Hypno * Exeggcute → Exeggutor * Mewtwo Travel with This section shows the Pokémon that Red currently travels with, but has not caught. In training This section is for the Pokémon that Red still owns but are in the care of another Trainer. Some can be called upon at any time if needed. Status unknown This section is for Red's Pokémon whose current whereabouts are unknown. At Home Pokémon that Red resides at his house are the following: Released This section is for the Pokémon that Red formally released back into the wild. Traded away This section is for the Pokémon that Red traded away. Returned This section is for the Pokémon that Red gave back to another Trainer who were originally its trainer. Given Away This section is for the Pokémon that Red gave to another Trainer to keep for themselves. Caught for someone else Befriended/Unofficial This section is for the Pokémon that Red had bonded with over the course of several episodes but never officially caught. Temporary This section is for the Pokémon that Red temporarily used. Many of which were rented and belong to another Trainer. Achievements Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis ''Pokémon'' Kanto Series Legacy Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Achievements Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also Etymology * Red's name means "One with red hair". External links * Red Azurilland Wiki * Red Bulbapedia, the community-driven Pokémon encyclopedia * Red Heroes Wiki * Red Pokémon Wikia * Red Pokémon Let's Play Wikia Notes & Trivia * … Category:Characters